Mass Effect: A Guide to Surviving Joleen Shepard
by NothingSoSpecial
Summary: Commander Joleen Shepard isn't like other Alliance Commanders- or like any other CO anyone's ever met before, for that matter. There should be a rulebook telling new crew-mates what to and what not to do. So, like the good Turian he is, Garrus, with the help of a few others, puts one together.
1. General Rules I

**Mass Effect: A Guide to Surviving Joleen Shepard.**

**Summary:** "Commander Joleen Shepard isn't like other Alliance Commanders- or like any other CO anyone's ever met before. There should be a rulebook telling crewmates what to and what not to do around her. So, like a good Turian, Garrus- with the help of his friends- decide to make one."

**Warning:** "No real warnings in this one. Just something to make you guys laugh. This story encompasses all three games, and has no real plot that I can think of on the spot."

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Mass Effect. Do not make me say it again."**

**Author's Note:** "Because I am planning on introducing Adelais and Carissa Vakarian from _"Every Story Has a Million Tales"_ here later on: _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.' _Like in my other story, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._S._.S**

**General Rules I.**

**#1 "Don't Touch the Guns."**

Seriously, this one should be obvious enough.

They're her guns and nobody else is allowed to touch them- not even me.

Period.

If you do, she will throw something at you.

She threw a wrench at Jacob and nearly killed Miranda with a cup of coffee.

**#2 "Don't Touch the Coffee."**

It's none of your business if it's her fifth cup in an hour.

She needs it.

I don't even know what coffee _is_, but it's in your best interest to leave it alone.

And, if you value your life, don't take any.

Just don't even look at it.

Actually, forget I mentioned it.

**#3 "Don't Take Her Books Without Asking."**

I feel sorry for Thane.

He hadn't been on the Normandy two days before this happened.

He didn't even know it was hers-

Joker handed it to him and walked away.

Shepard found him reading it in the Mess an hour later.

Lucky Thane explained where he'd gotten it, or else who knows what she would've done to him.

**#4 "Don't Tell Her That She's Got A Scratch."**

Thane's just an unlucky bastard.

He told her that right after the "dead Reaper" incident.

She looked him straight in the eyes and asked if he'd like to go down with the Reaper.

I didn't see him out of his room for a week.

And Shepard still hasn't apologized.

I think.

**#5 "In Conjunction to Rule 4, Don't Tell Her She's Bleeding, Either."**

She'll take it as an insult-

No, seriously, she will.

Just don't do it if you value your dignity.

She made Mordin submit to a full-body examination by Chakwas when he told her.

I'm pretty sure neither him nor Chakwas ever lived it down.

**#6 "Don't Ask About The Blitz."**

It's not okay.

Not even once.

The last time someone asked, she just _cried._

I'm not joking.

So seriously, don't ask.

Or she'll shoot you.

And so will I.

**#7 "Don't Lie."**

I really don't pity the one guy who did this.

And it was a stupid lie anyway.

She knows you're lying, for Spirit's sake.

And all it does is piss her off.

Tell her the truth or run for your life.

But chances are you won't make it far if you run.

**#8 "Don't ask about 'that time of the month'."**

I didn't even know what that meant until Joker explained it.

But she'll take just as kindly as if you walked up to her and slapped her.

So chances are the results won't be nice.

You'll find your face on the ground.

Unless you're Joker.

You'll just get the Extranet blocked for a week.

**#9 "Don't Call Her the 'C'-word."**

Yeah, I know you know what word I'm talking about.

So don't even think about saying it on the ship.

In fact, don't even _think_ it.

She'll find you and beat you into a pulp.

**#10 "Don't Touch Her."**

I will kill you if you do.

Worse, _she'll_ kill you if you do.

Yeah, I'm looking at _you_, Alenko.

**N._.S_.S**

**Okay, funny isn't really my style, but I wanted to try it.**

**It's short, but I hope its good enough for you all to like.**

**Please Review and let me know!**

**And give me some ideas, so I don't run out! XD**


	2. General Rules II

**Mass Effect: A Guide to Surviving Joleen Shepard.**

**Summary:** "Commander Joleen Shepard isn't like other Alliance Commanders- or like any other CO anyone's ever met before. There should be a rulebook telling crewmates what to and what not to do around her. So, like a good Turian, Garrus- with the help of his friends- decide to make one."

**Warning:** "No real warnings in this one. Just something to make you guys laugh. This story encompasses all three games, and has no real plot that I can think of on the spot."

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Mass Effect. Do not make me say it again."**

**Author's Note:** "Because I am planning on introducing Adelais and Carissa Vakarian from _"Every Story Has a Million Tales"_ here later on: _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.' _Like in my other story, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._S._.S**

**General Rules II.**

**#11: "Don't Sneak Up On Her."**

Can you say "paranoid?"

Well, that's Shepard in a nutshell.

It wasn't even Thane's fault.

It's not his fault he's so good at sneaking up behind people.

I made him go back to the shuttle after she used Biotics on him.

She apologized later, of course.

But I think Thane was more careful around her after that.

**#12: "Don't Play 'Bad' Music."**

Her definition of "bad music?"

Anything that isn't in a language she knows.

I discovered this pretty early on during the Suicide Mission.

She destroyed the counsel playing it while I was under the Cannon.

By pouring coffee on it.

It was the calibration-tuner she ended up crashing.

And I had to start over and do it all again.

Manually.

Do you have any idea how long that even takes?

**#13: "Don't Touch the Music. At All."**

Funnily enough, it was Jack who did this.

Shepard had been listening to some pretty loud music in the Mess, and Jack came by.

She quickly decided that it was annoying.

And tried to shut it off.

I swear, I could hear the tension from behind closed doors, from inside the Main Battery.

Later, Thane told me Shepard glared at Jack like she was the cause of all the misery in the Galaxy.

And promptly turned it back on.

I don't remember Jack coming back up to the Crew Deck again after that.

**#14: "Don't Forget To Wave."**

This actually has a damn good reason behind it.

Shepard's eyes are screwed up and if you don't wave at her when she's using her sniper…

Well, let's just say you'll lose your head.

Literally.

**#15: "Don't Ask About The Hamster."**

I don't know why she has it.

_No one_ knows why she has it.

For Spirit's sake, leave the hamster alone.

Our ability to sleep at night is depending on it.

**#16: "Don't Ask About The Fish, Either."**

She gave me the weirdest look when I asked.

Not the _"What about it?"_ look.

The _"Mind your own damn business" _look.

So, don't ask about the fish, either.

**#17: "Don't Make Faces Behind Her Back."**

This is more of a _"do at your own risk"_ things.

Joker can do it because Shepard doesn't catch him.

Tali can do it because she's got her mask.

Jacob and Miranda can do it if they want broken noses.

Everyone else can do it if they're fast- and lucky.

_I_ can't do it because apparently I _always_ have a weird face.

I was almost insulted when she said that.

_Almost._

**#18: "Don't Ask Questions."**

Self-explanatory.

If Shepard orders you to, let's say, get to your station, there's probably a pretty good reason she's doing it.

So, don't ask why.

And for Spirit's sake, don't flip her off because you were in the middle of eating, Jack.

And, most importantly…

Run.

Don't walk.

**#19: "Don't Order Her Around."**

She's the Commander, not you.

She can order you to hell and back.

You can't.

Plus, that look she gives you when you try…

Good Spirits, if looks could kill.

**#20: "Don't Piss Her Off."**

Again, this is an obvious one.

Don't piss her off.

Seriously, why can't you people get that?

**N._.S._.S**

**Yes?**

**No?**

**Want to see something?**

**Tell me what you think! XD**

**Thank you,**

**Pu5ccc and Palladius**

**For your support so early on.**


	3. General Rules III

**Mass Effect: A Guide to Surviving Joleen Shepard.**

**Summary:** "Commander Joleen Shepard isn't like other Alliance Commanders- or like any other CO anyone's ever met before. There should be a rulebook telling crewmates what to and what not to do around her. So, like a good Turian, Garrus- with the help of his friends- decide to make one."

**Warning:** "No real warnings in this one. Just something to make you guys laugh. This story encompasses all three games, and has no real plot that I can think of on the spot."

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Mass Effect. Do not make me say it again."**

**Author's Note:** "Because I am planning on introducing Adelais and Carissa Vakarian from _"Every Story Has a Million Tales"_ here later on: _'Adelais,'_ is Latin for _'Noble,'_ and the name _'Carissa' _means _'the most beloved one.' _Like in my other story, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._S._.S**

**Chapter Three: General Rules III.**

**#21: "Never Sound The Alarm As A Joke."**

For Spirit's sake, if there's no emergency, then don't pull the damn lever.

Simple as that.

Shepard had a panic-attack and nearly killed herself running half-dressed into the CIC.

Thane could have been seriously injured if the alarm had rigged a malfunction in Life Support.

Samara, Miranda, and Jack nearly took the ship down with Biotics alone.

Grunt totaled the Holding Block.

Joker broke an arm.

Mordin nearly killed himself- and Jacob- with a scalpel.

I slammed my head into the Cannon and was unconscious for two full hours.

If I find the guy who did this, he's target practice.

**#22: Never Interrupt Shepard When She's Reading."**

If you don't take the hint and go away, she _will_ throw the damn thing at you.

She knocked Yeoman Chambers out when she threw her book at her.

At least Thane knows how to duck.

Miranda wasn't so lucky.

**#23: "Never Enter Without Knocking."**

I had the misfortune of walking into her cabin without knocking once.

I paid the price quickly, too.

She stared at me, holding the towel close.

Eyes wide.

Absolutely shocked.

I backed out and left.

Next morning?

I find my armor- and pretty much everything else- missing.

And Shepard walks in.

Later, Joker said she'd asked Jack to do it for an "undisclosed amount" of Credits.

**#24: "Never Hide Her Glasses."**

Especially if you were aiming for funny.

Because it's not funny.

It's not funny no matter what _anyone_ says.

She needs those glasses, people.

I mean, really needs them.

And just because she left them on the counter with the coffee pot doesn't mean you can throw them away.

She would have killed the Mess Sergeant if Thane hadn't managed to snatch them from him.

**#25: "Never fake an injury to get out of going out on a mission."**

I don't remember who did this.

In fact, I'm pretty sure there's a reason nobody remembers who did this.

But I know someone did.

I just can't remember who it was or what Shepard did to them when she found out.

I guess that was the point.

**#26: "Never Kiss Someone In Front Of Shepard."**

You don't want to know what Ken and Gabby were doing.

Tali shouldn't have told me.

But she did.

And I'm telling you:

You don't want to know.

Even to this day, Shepard hasn't let them live it down.

She has the pictures to prove it.

Seriously.

**#27: "Never Try To Scare The Commander."**

Apparently Vega tried this in the beginning.

Jumped around a corner and yelled _"boo!"_ when Shepard walked by.

Never a good idea.

Why?

Remember when I said Shepard was paranoid?

Vega ended up in the Med Labs with Chakwas for a week.

Unconscious.

**#28: "Never Distract The Commander."**

Shepard will have her revenge.

And it won't be pretty.

**#29: "Reversely, Never Let The Commander Distract You."**

I couldn't tell you how many times she distracted me from the Cannon.

Missions.

Chats.

Emergencies.

Miscellaneous distractions like we've run out of coffee.

…Private chats up in her cabin every so often,

I never complained.

In fact, I think it counted as _me_ distracting _her_.

… Don't tell her I said that.

**#30: "Don't Make A Promise You Can't Keep."**

Shepard's known for nothing if not this.

She keeps her promises- every single one she's made, she's kept.

No matter how insane.

And she expects you to do the same.

If you don't…

Well, even I don't know what would happen if you broke it.

No one's ever broken one before.

At least, not one to her.

**N._.S._.S**

**Thank you to those who've Reviewed, Favorited, & Followed so far!**

**I hope you're liking it as much as I am! XD**

**I think I'll just keep it with Garrus' perspective for now-**

**None of you are complaining!**

**If you want to see something, feel free to tell me!**

**- J**


	4. General Rules IV

**Mass Effect: A Guide to Surviving Joleen Shepard.**

**Summary:** "Commander Joleen Shepard isn't like other Alliance Commanders- or like any other CO anyone's ever met before. There should be a rulebook telling crew-mates what to and what not to do around her. So, like a good Turian, Garrus- with the help of his friends- decide to make one."

**Warning:** "No real warnings in this one. Just something to make you guys laugh. This story encompasses all three games, and has no real plot that I can think of on the spot."

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Mass Effect. Do not make me say it again."**

**Author's Note:** "Because I am planning on introducing Adelais and Carissa Vakarian from _"Every Story Has a Million Tales"_ sometime later on: 'Adelais,' is Latin for 'Noble,' and the name 'Carissa' means 'the most beloved one.' Like in my other story, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._S._.S**

**Chapter Four: General Rules IV.**

**#31: "There Will Always Be A Pot Of Coffee- Hot And Waiting."**

Spirits help you is there isn't.

She won't take any excuses.

Not even a perfectly valid one.

Yes, she keeps a pot in her cabin.

But there's still no reason to think that means another one shouldn't be waiting on the Crew Deck, either.

Gardener found that one out just a little too late.

**#32: "Don't Ever Switch Caffeinated with Decaffeinated."**

Reason One: She can totally smell the difference.

I've know.

Reason Two: A pissed-off Shepard is not a Shepard anyone wants to deal with.

I've tried.

**#33: "Don't Ever Let Her Catch You Falling Asleep."**

She caught Joker sleeping on the job once.

Trust me, its better you don't know.

It involved EDI, a voice amplifier, and a Reaper shriek.

Figure it out.

I'm pretty sure Joker could have broken his back from how quickly he sat back up.

**#34: "Don't Ever Wake Up The Commander."**

She barely gets enough sleep as it is.

I mean, eight hours translates into two hours for her.

If she falls asleep, don't wake her up.

No matter where it is.

Even if it is down in the holding block, Jack.

**#35: "Don't Touch Shepard's Scope."**

This wasn't my fault, I swear.

At least, not technically.

And Shepard actually agreed with me.

We had the same scopes, unmarked, and I didn't know which to upgrade.

Trouble was, Shepard's have a specific targeting quality.

So, you could guess how pissed she was when she figured out what I did.

But, again, this was not my fault.

Technically.

**#36: "The Glasses are Sacred As Far As You're Concerned."**

Once, Mordin asked Shepard why she wore her glasses.

Said they were a "hindrance" to her potential as a sniper.

Or something to that effect, anyway.

He offered to fix it for her.

Shepard accidentally-on-purpose shot the wall just above his head on their next mission together.

"Correct that, Mordin."

The look on the scientist's face was priceless.

**#37: "Pranks Are Only Acceptable When You Know It Will Work."**

I don't even remember why I did this.

I think I was getting back at him for something, though.

I rigged one of Thane's lights in the Life Support Room to explode (nicely) when he walked in.

Just something to keep the guy on his toes, I guess.

Well, turns out Thane saw it coming.

So, he bypasses the controls and it goes off when Shepard walks in there for her daily visit.

Thane faked a few coughs at just the right time when it started smoking.

Of course, Shepard found out who was "responsible" right off the bat.

She warned me not to do it again.

Unless, of course, I'd like to spend the night in the Normandy's very own brig.

Do we even have a brig?

**#38: "Tattling On Joker Will Only Make Things Worse."**

Yes, Joker thinks they're funny and awesome and everything else.

Shepard just happens not to like it.

No, that doesn't you should tattle on him.

Thanks for getting him in trouble, Lawson.

You deserved getting your shower rigged.

…And I may or may not be responsible for it.

**#39: "When You Need Help, Tell Shepard Immediately."**

It's the right thing to do, regardless of your pride.

Trust me.

Everyone has problems.

Problems that she can definitely help you solve.

Just don't expect it to turn out exactly like you want.

**#40: "Don't Assume She's Perfect."**

She's not.

Don't expect perfect results.

She's Human, just like you.

So don't berate her.

She won't take it well.

And neither will we.

We'll tear you to shreds…

After she's done with you.

**N._.S._.S**

**Like it? XD**

**Let me know if there's something you want to see!**

**Or a few suggestions!**

**I'm open for those, too!**

**Just let me know, peeps!**

**Happy Reading!**


	5. Snapshot I

**Mass Effect: A Guide to Surviving Joleen Shepard.**

**Summary:** "Commander Joleen Shepard isn't like other Alliance Commanders- or like any other CO anyone's ever met before. There should be a rulebook telling crew-mates what to and what not to do around her. So, like a good Turian, Garrus- with the help of his friends- decide to make one."

**Warning:** "No real warnings in this one. Just something to make you guys laugh. This story encompasses all three games, and has no real plot that I can think of on the spot."

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Mass Effect. Do not make me say it again."**

**Author's Note:** "Because I am planning on introducing Adelais and Carissa Vakarian from _"Every Story Has a Million Tales"_ sometime later on: 'Adelais,' is Latin for 'Noble,' and the name 'Carissa' means 'the most beloved one.' Like in my other story, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._S._.S**

**Chapter Five: Snapshot I.**

**I. "Son of a-"**

"What the _hell _is this-? _Damn_ _it!"_

Shepard glared down at the scope like it was the cause of all her problems.

"I told him not to mess with my scope!"

Thane looked like he was trying not to laugh.

Garrus could see Jacob, the scope offender, slowly backing off.

"Do you have any idea how strong I have to have it set so I don't miss every fucking shot?"

The Commander was furious.

Jacob looked ready to start running anytime.

"_Jacob!"_

"Son of a-"

Shepard threw the scope at him.

**N._.S._.S**

**II. "Don't Even Think About It."**

Shepard had her back to them.

The merc slowly reached for his weapon.

"Don't even _think _about it." Shepard said, not turning around.

The merc's partner slapped him upside the head.

Garrus shook his head.

Some guys just don't learn.

**N._.S._.S**

**III. "98% Survival Rate."**

"98% chance?" Shepard asked again.

"We calculate that is correct, Shepard-Commander."

Shepard looked amused.

Thane just chuckled quietly through the Comm.

Garrus shook his head.

Shepard threw her sniper over her shoulder…

"Watch and learn, Legion."

And charged.

**N._.S._.S**

**IV: "Good Idea."**

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Commander?"

"What could possibly go wrong?"

"Every single time you say that, I get the feeling I'm walking into ultimate doom."

"Shut up and shoot, Vakarian."

**N._.S._.S**

**V: "Shepard's Way of Saying Shut Up."**

"I'm telling you, it's the truth."

"You're full of crap, Krios."

"I promise you I'm not."

"There's absolutely no way-"

"_Both of you shut the hell up or I'll boil both of your quads in jelly and serve them to Grunt on a silver platter!"_

Thane shut up.

Garrus couldn't stop laughing.

Shepard shot him a wicked glare and kept reading.

**N._.S._.S**

**VI: "Not funny."**

"…so the Krogan goes, 'that's not my quad, that's my mate!'"

"Joker, shut up."

**N._.S._.S**

**VII: "Dammit!"**

"_Dammit!"_

… …

"_Dammit!"_

… …

"_Dammit-"_

"Shepard, it's not going to open."

"Shut up and-"

_Crash!_

"Ha!"

"You're insane, Shepard."

**N._.S._.S**

**VIII: "Swearing Like a Sailor."**

Thane was trying not to laugh.

Jack was already laughing.

"Oh, my," Samara was saying, "What has happened?"

"Garrus seems to have ticked off our Commander," Thane answered.

"How long has she been swearing like that?"

"About five minutes."

"Oh, my."

**N._.S._.S**

**IX: "Oh, hell."**

"You sure you got all them?"

"I _always_ get them, Shepard."

"Then what's that over by the Mako?"

"…Oh, hell."

"You forgot about the back-ups, didn't you?"

"Looks like it."

"Start shooting."

**N._.S._.S**

**X. "A Hunting We Will Go"**

Shepard sniped yet another merc off the bridge.

She was humming cheerfully despite the chaos of the battle around her.

Shepard reloaded the sniper and continued humming.

_"High, ho, high, ho, be merry oh…"_

Another merc collapsed off the bridge.

_"For it's a hunting we will go."_

**N._.S._.S**

**I'm starting to enjoy writing these!**

**Thanks for reading! XD**


	6. Rules for Jack

**Mass Effect: A Guide to Surviving Joleen Shepard.**

**Summary:** "Commander Joleen Shepard isn't like other Alliance Commanders- or like any other CO anyone's ever met before. There should be a rulebook telling crew-mates what to and what not to do around her. So, like a good Turian, Garrus- with the help of his friends- decide to make one."

**Warning:** "No real warnings in this one. Just something to make you guys laugh. This story encompasses all three games, and has no real plot that I can think of on the spot."

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Mass Effect. Do not make me say it again."**

**Author's Note:** "Because I am planning on introducing Adelais and Carissa Vakarian from _"Every Story Has a Million Tales"_ sometime later on: 'Adelais,' is Latin for 'Noble,' and the name 'Carissa' means 'the most beloved one.' Like in my other story, I just thought the two names fit the story and what the characters were meant for."

**N._S._.S**

**Chapter Six: Rules For Jack.**

**I.**** "Swearing At the Commander is only advisable if you're prepared to get it right back."**

Shepard, as everyone knows, is a saint.

Almost.

As everyone knows, though, she has quite a mouth of her own.

Fortunately for everyone, it's mostly reserved.

For people like Jack.

And anyone else stupid to swear at her.

**II. "Joking about the Commander's sex life is not okay."**

I think I knew this one was coming.

And I think Shepard had a comeback waiting.

"How's the sex?"

Really, Jack?

The only one who can get away with that is Thane.

And only because he says it nicely.

So, what does Shepard say?

_"It's better than doing it with your pet Varren, Jack."_

Mordin overheard and had a field day with testing her.

But the look on Jack's face was priceless.

**III. "Messing with her best friend isn't funny."**

Leave Thane alone already.

He's got enough to worry about _without_ you hiding his things.

And pissing off an assassin isn't a good idea.

In fact, it's hazardous to your health.

Especially if that assassin just happens to be Commander Shepard's best friend.

So knock it off.

**IV. "Messing with her _other _best friend isn't funny, either."**

I don't know why Shepard keeps her around.

Thane, Samara, and even _Miranda_ are better companions than Jack.

And that's saying something.

I swear, if she asks me about Shepard and me one more time…

**V. "Calling Shepard out for an accident is never a good idea."**

I was glad I wasn't here for this one.

Sort of.

Glad because I didn't have to be the one to convince Shepard not to shoot her.

Not glad because I think Shepard shooting her was a good idea.

What happened?

Jack forgot to wave and Shepard accidentally shot past her shields as a warning.

Luckily, Thane told Shepard it was Jack before she could reload.

Jack, of course, was not exactly forgiving.

Right when they got back to the shuttle, she started harping.

At first, Shepard ignored it.

Then Jack made a jab at the Alliance.

And her past.

Shepard pulled her pistol and disarmed her.

Luckily, Thane stepped in and convinced them both to back down.

I think that was the first time this ever happened.

And for all our sakes, I hope it was also the last.

**VI. "Don't spike the damn coffee."**

Remember when I said Shepard could smell the difference?

Well, turns out she knows all about poison, too.

She made Jack drink it.

Jack ended up in the Med Bay for a week.

**VII. "Find someone else to screw with."**

For some reason, Jack has it out for him.

I don't know why, but she does.

Thane maintains he doesn't know, either.

So, he ignores it.

Mostly.

But when Jack ended up getting him injured…

He went to Shepard.

Shepard locked Jack down in Cargo and wouldn't let her back up until she apologized.

I don't think she'll be screwing with Thane again for a while.

At least, I hope.

**VIII: "Purposely getting Joker in trouble will backfire."**

As funny as it was, don't do it again.

I'm pretty sure Shepard was humoring you.

Joker's pissed, by the way.

And so is EDI.

Trust me; literally having a ship out to get you isn't fun.

So, unless you want to be 'accidentally' thrown out the airlock…

I suggest you don't do it again.

But it was still funny.

**IX: "Only team up to prank Shepard if the one you team up with isn't obvious."**

It was Grunt.

Obviously.

Shepard got the truth out in a heartbeat.

**X. "As far as you're concerned, Shepard is the boss."**

I was this close to laughing when I heard this.

This close.

But Shepard wasn't amused.

At all.

It was back to the Cargo Bay for another week for Jack.

It practically has her name on the door now.

**N._.S._.S**

**This was fun to write.**

**Thanks for all your Favorites, Follows & Reviews, people!**

**I appreciate it! XD**


End file.
